


introduction

by dabigf



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Other, Zeus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabigf/pseuds/dabigf
Summary: idkdidkdidk
Relationships: Zeus/Hera





	introduction

introduction to greek mythology  
by paya

first things first the greeks never believed that the gods existed first and then the universe. it has always been the universe first  
the universe birthed the titans and the titans birthed the gods. the titans were supreme for an unknown period of time. the most powerful titan of all was cronus(god of time)father of the first generation of gods which are  
hestia, demeter, hera, hades, poseidon and zeus. he was taken down by his son, zeus.

the other titans are ocean and his wife tethys, who were supposed to be the rivers that encircle earth. hyperion, the father of sun,the moon and dawn. mnemosyne (memory), themis (justice)and iapetus. father of atlas (who bore the world on his shoulder and prometheus (saviour of mankind). okay enough about the titans now the 12 olympian deities.

those twelve are  
zeus (king of gods)  
poseidon,hades (his brothers)  
hestia (their sister)  
hera (zeus’s wife)  
ares (their son)  
hephaestus (hera’s son) ((said to be zeus’s son also but different myths says different things. i go with the myth that Hephaestus was born without a father as athena was born without a mother))  
and zeus’s other children which were  
athena  
apollo  
aphrodite  
hermes  
and artemis

all of the gods have their roman counterparts  
zeus’s roman counterpart is jupiter  
poseidon is neptune  
hades is pluto and so on and so forth i dont pay attention to roman mythology bc i dislike it LAWL i dont find it as interesting so say the least so i wont be talking about that any more.

the big three (zeus,poseidon and hades) drew lots to figure out their share of the universe.  
poseidon rules the sea, hades the underworld and zeus as supreme leader rules the sky.

zeus  
lord of the sky, the rain god and the cloud gatherer. wielding a thunderbold, his power is to be said fat greater than the other deities but his power wasnt everything. he was often tricked by other deites such as poseidon and hera. he has multiple affairs despite his wife being goddess of marriage

hera  
goddess and protector of marriage and married women. she is to be said very attractive but has an ugly soul. she punishes any woman who has connections with zeus even if said woman was tricked or forced by the sky god

poseidon  
ruler of the sea and second only to zeus’s eminence. he had a wife, amphitrite( granddaughter of the titan Ocean)  
father of all horses he was the one who gifted horses to mankind. also known as earth shaker and is shown carrying a three pronged spear

hades  
third brother of the olympians, his share was the underworld and ruler of the dead. also known as god of wealth of the precious metals and jewels hidden in the earth. he unfortunately wasnt a welcomed visitor to olympus. he wasnt empathetic, hard to read and terrible god but he was not evil. merely fair.

athena  
born without a mother, daughter of zeus ALONE. full grown and in full armour she emerged from zeus’s forehead. shes fierce and a ruthless battle goddess but she is said to be warlike only to the enemies of the state. she is zeus’s favourite child, the only child he entrusted his aegis (an awful sheild that shoes u your nightmares when in battle) and his thunderbolt to. shes the embodiment of wisdom,reason and purity. often described with flashing grey eyes.

apollo  
son of zeus and leto. born on the little island of delos with his twin sister artemis. said to be a beautiful figure is greek poetry, the master musician, lord of the silver bow, archer god, the first healer, god of light and also god of truth. delphi (apollos oracle) plays an important part in mythology. delphi answered the answer of anxious seekers of truth

artemis  
one of the three goddess maidens  
meaning she must stay a virgin forever  
artemis is the lady of wild things, huntsman in cheif for the gods. protecter of youth. shes fierce and revengeful thought she favours women. women who are said to be killed by artemis had a quick and painless death. artemis is involved with the “goddess in three forms” selene (a titan and ruler of the moon), artemis and hecate ( goddess of magic,dark of the moonand crossroads, evil magic was where she ruled, said to be an awfil divinity )

its been said that the goddess of three forms ruled like that. selene in the sky, artemis on the earth and hecate in the lower earth and everything dark

aphrodite  
goddess of love and beauty, who seduced all, gods and mortals alike. laughter loving goddess and who stole the wits of even the wisers. daughter of zeus and dione but she sprung from seafoam. greeks and romans wrote very alike when it was about aphrodite. said to bring beauty to wherever she was. she however was married to the ugliest god there was which was hephaestus. 

hermes  
son of zeus and maia (daughter of atlas)  
he was graceful and swift, he was zeus’s messenger. he was the most cunning out of all the olympians. also master of thievery he stole zeus’s belongings the moment he was born

ares  
god of war, son of zeus and hera. he was murderous, bloodstained, the curse of mortals but a coward too. roman ares which was called mars was far more likeable, known as someone reliable and invincible. he had an affair with aphrodite lol hehe

hephaestus  
god of fire  
among the beautiful immortals he was the only one born deformed. in a fit of rage hera threw him off Olympus when she saw his deformities. he is a great workman, often making furniture and weapons for deities his forge is said to be under a volcano often making eruptions. he was a kind and peace loving god. hephaestus and athena were imporant and the patrons of handicraft. he protects the smiths while she protects the weavers

hestia  
zeus’s sister and one of the three virgin goddeses. not much to be said about her she takes care of the hearth and the symbol of home. every mean began and ended with a blessing for her. every city lit a hearth for her and never let the fire burn out. in rome her fire was tended by six virgins priestess called the vestals.


End file.
